


Pretty Boy

by MidnightsVioletHaze



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsVioletHaze/pseuds/MidnightsVioletHaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's grown up over the last year and Puck's not the only one who's noticed. Light Puckurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I wrote before the start of Season 2, so it's not in the least bit canon compliant. Takes place at Nationals in New York.

Okay, so Puck can admit that Kurt has always been cute – not in a homo way, but in an orphan puppy way, dudes, you can’t deny the adorableness of orphan puppies – and yeah when Glee club did shows, all the chicks – the moms, really, since parents were the only people that showed up to this lame ass show choir shit – would be all over the kid, pinching his cheeks and stuff, which was fine because it was pretty damn hilarious seeing Kurt get all flustered by the attention.

But that was like a year ago and now Kurt’s passed cute and has developed into a full on pretty boy and, apparently, as much as those same moms adored orphan puppy Kurt, they loved pretty boy Kurt – and not some kind of innocent ‘Isn’t that kid that’s our own kids’ age just so handsome?’ love either. They fuckin’ eye-rape him. And okay, yeah, it’s not like this attraction came out of the left field for Puck, ‘cause he’s seen the way women of all fuckin’ ages drool over that Bieber punk and Kurt’s like ten times prettier – still not in a homo way – and Kurt's not in a completely different state or surrounded by a bunch of bodyguards – now there’s an idea – but dude, there has to be, like, limits to this shit.

At first it was fine ‘cause Kurt’s pretty damn oblivious, which is surprising since the guy always acts so damn convinced of his own superiority, so why isn’t he noticing when other people start worshiping him? It’s not like Puck’s never checked anyone out, but the difference is while Puck is allowed to look and touch since he’s a stud like that, these chicks are definitely _not_ allowed to touch Kurt.

Except the moment New Directions leaves the stage every female in the building is all over the fairy and the poor guy looks spooked.

Now Puck was just gonna wait for one of the other gleeks to help Kurt out, but then the kid’s shrieking in that high pitched voice of his and yeah, that chick’s hand is _really not supposed to be there_ and Puck never thought he’d feel the urge to hit a woman and Aretha’s just laughing her ass off instead of doing something and the rest of the gleeks are at the refreshment table pigging out, so Puck’s gotta take things into his own hands.

So yeah, it’s probably not very slick the way he bodily drags Kurt out of their fuckin’ inappropriately touching hands, shooting them his ‘Try and mess with me’ glare, but it’s pretty bad ass and Kurt’s smiling up at him all full pink lips and shiny blue-green-whatever eyes and – oh.

“Thanks for that,” Kurt says, still a little pink-cheeked, “While I’m sure when I’m a star I’ll need to be able to deal with adoring fans, I don’t think I’m quite ready for that aspect of stardom yet. Besides, bitches totally wrinkled the Marc Jacobs and I was about to cut someone.”

Puck has to bite back a smirk at the very Kurt-like response -  what can he say? Kid’s pretty funny in a bitchy kind of way.

He shrugs, “Whatever dude. I only bothered ‘cause the gay kid being more of a ladies man than me was embarrassing.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Kurt sneers, walking away, but his eyes are still all sparkly and shit, so Puck figures he’s not as mad as he’s pretending to be.

So yeah, if Puck’s eyes linger a bit on the way Kurt’s ass god damn wiggles as he struts across the room – well, maybe females of all ages aren't the only ones who have a thing for pretty boys.

“God fucking dammit!” Puck growls, before following Kurt. Yeah, it seems New York dudes have a thing for pretty boys too and no matter how much Kurt’s enjoying that kind of attention, by the way he’s blushing and flirting, Puck’s not down with guys – or anyone else for that matter – touching up on _his_ pretty boy.


End file.
